


Under the Mistletoe

by tveitertot_grantaire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also kind of, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oh look, Solangelo Week, and mischiveous, another super original fic where, being evil, by, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, mischief & mistletoe, percabeth, percy and jason plot to get solangelo together, percy/jason brotp, solangelo, solangelo club, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveitertot_grantaire/pseuds/tveitertot_grantaire
Summary: basically will and nico have been super flirty and gay as usual but they're too awkward to do anything about it so they just deal with it. then percy and jason step back into the picture at christmas and shit goes down. yes i know its super unoriginal but here we go anyway.





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> pls read this and tell me how it is. i know its super crap and im really unoriginal here but just deal i needed more fluff in my life i did this mostly for me but i guess i can share it with you
> 
> it would mean so much to me if you would give me some feedback!! thanks for clicking on me!!

**PERCY's POV**

It was Christmas in Manhattan and Percy was walking home from school. He was having some of his friends from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter over for a party.

Annabeth, for one would be there, which Percy was excited about. He hadn't seen her since summer, or at least in person since summer, since she had moved out to San Francisco with her dad for the school year. He had called her almost every day though.

Leo would also be there. He wondered what had been happening with him after he rescued calypso. He basically just came back, said hi just to let everyone know he wasn't dead, and then set off traveling with the goddess. Percy was excited that he would be in town for Christmas this year, and that he would be bringing calypso with him.

Frank and Hazel were coming too, although Percy wasn't too excited about having every single vase in his house broken. Frank was a bit of a klutz. He loved the big guy, but Percy wasn't too keen on having to pick up glass shards out of the carpet for a week after his friends left. But he missed him anyway, seeing as Frank and Hazel moved back out to Camp Jupiter after the war. Hopefully his clumsiness had gotten better since Percy last saw him.

Percy was especially excited to see Jason, who was coming with Piper. Jason was his bro. And Percy missed his bro. Bro Jason had moved back to camp Jupiter also. Percy missed their stupid conversations about how fish poop, their dumb contests to see who could be the better ood with spaghetti in their mouth, *and there's my doctor who reference* and their shark-nados, and their Solangelo club.

Ah yes, the Solangelo club.

Nico and will _still_ hadn't gotten together yet. They had been flirting for months now. It was _obvious_ to everyone that they liked each other.

Everyone except for Will and Nico.

Percy and Jason tried their hardest to do anything they could to get them to admit their feelings to each other, but it never worked. Nico always found a loophole and shadow traveled out of the traps.

 _Wait_ , a thought occurred to Percy, _both Will and Nico are going to be at my house tonight._

He laughed.

Percy was planning something evil.

Something that involved mistletoe.


	2. Jason is a Pure (evil) Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JASON IS COMING!!! and he is a man with a plan.

Jason's POV

Jason was flying to New York with Frank, Hazel, and Piper for Percy's Christmas party and was thinking about how much he missed Percy. As much as he loved being around Hazel frank and even piper, he still missed his bro.

Bro Percy and Jason had done so many stupid things together and...oh...

The Solangelo Club.

Jason had been away from Will and Nico for so long he had almost forgotten about it. Hopefully Percy and annabeth had kept it going.

That had been going on for months. And even though Percy and Jason had set up so many traps and romantic scenarios, they were still yet to become a couple.

They set up romantic dinners.

No progress.

They tried to make will jealous by Percy flirting with Nico.

No progress.

They locked them in a closet together.

Surprisingly, no progress.

Wait, a thought occurred to Jason. Nico and will are both going to be at Percy's house this afternoon.

Jason knew Percy well enough to know that the Solangelo club was planning something evil. 

But he didn't need to guess to know that it involved mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don't hate me!! I know this chapter is pure shit. The next one is better though (and longer)!!
> 
> Ok, goobye


	3. a date? yes it has to be a date! please be a date! is it a date right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which percy tries to be a devious little shit but his plan is put to a quick stop. he needs jason.

Percy's POV

As he walked back to his mom's apartment he passed a cafè where two boys sat at a table for two, drinking coffee.

One of the boys was buff and tall with fluffy, somewhat curly, blonde hair. He wore a yellow t-shirt with khaki shorts.

The other boy was shorter and scrawny and had longish black hair that was unbrushed and in his face. He wore tight black jeans and an aviator jacket.

In other words, it was Will and Nico.

On a date.

It had to be a date.

Percy was going to die if it wasn't a date.

\---------------------------------------

Percy ran across the street, *which is a horrible idea please never do that* but stopped himself when he realized that he was being stupid.

He ran back across the street, almost getting hit by a car, and when he reached the other side, looked over at the cafè and saw Nico and Will laughing and talking. He saw this as an opportunity and came up with one of his master Solangelo Club plans.

Percy was going to go into the cafè dressed as a staff member and discreetly hang up some Christmas decor and hang mistletoe above Nico and Will's table.

Then he would go in as Percy and point out the mistletoe to them and they would have to kiss or Percy would murder them.

It was a great plan.

There was no way this would fail.

Right?

\-----------------------------------------

Wrong!

Things went wrong almost immediately.

First of all, Percy hadn't counted on the place already being decked out in decorations. As it obviously was. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing...

Second of all, Nico saw Percy from across the street.

As soon as he walked in the door and the jingle bells on the door chimed, Nico and Will called over to Percy.

"Hey Percy!" Nico called. "We saw you almost get hit by a cab back there. You okay?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, disappointed that his plan was already failing.

This was one of the many reasons that he needed Jason there to help him manage the attempts of the solangelo club. And though he would never admit it, Annabeth, who always came up with the best plans that usually almost worked, and would have for anyone else if it weren't stupid Will fucking Solace, and witty, shadow-traveling, fucking Nico fucking di Angelo.

Well, he wished it would be Will fucking Nico, but that's a story for another time...

"Uh huh. Then you ran back across the street and dodged all the cars and you looked like a ninja turtle." Will teased, pulling Percy out of his head and back into reality. "Then it looked like you were planning someone's murder."

"Umm... Yeah. Thanks." Percy said, eager to change the subject. "So, you guys on a date?"

Both boys blushed and tried to hide a smile.

"Um...no." Nico stuttered. "We were just hanging out before we headed over to your place for tonight."

"Yeah." Will said quickly.

Just then, a glint of green and red caught Percy's eye.

It was hanging right above the soon-to-be couple's heads.

It was like his job had already been done for him.

"Oh. Ok then." Percy pointed at the plant. "You might want to uh... look up."

Two heads shot upward to the light fixture above them.

They both blushed.

Yes! Percy thought. The perfect opportunity. My job has been done for me!!

Hanging right above their heads was...

Mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!
> 
> hope you are enjoying the story so far im trying to post once a day but idk how long i'll be able to do that for. i have to deal with graduation in a few weeks and final exams are now. im trying to destract myself from getting to stressed but i might have to take a break soon. hopefully i'll be able to get like 5 more chapters in? not long chapters, but hopefully enough to satisfy the storyline, so yeah... 
> 
> thanks for all the support guys!


	4. "JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY"-said everyone in unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and percy said, "LET THERE BE GAY!" 
> 
> \---------------------------  
> mistletoe has appeared.   
> will he or wont he? the world may never know...

Nico's POV

"Oh shit." Nico swore as he looked above his head at the light fixture.

Tied to it was a green and red decoration that resembled a plant used for forcing people to kiss. 

He wasn't ready to kiss Will. Not yet. He hadn't even admitted his feelings to Will. He wasn't sure he felt the same way. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

Coming out to his friends, Will included, had been hard enough after everything he had been through, being gay in the '40s. Nico wasn't sure he was going to be accepted by his friends, but they were very supportive.

Especially Will.

And that's why Nico liked him.

Wait a minute, let's rephrase that:

And that's why Nico _loved_ him.

Will was very understanding and told Nico that he too was not the straightest ruler in the bin. He told Nico that he understood that it was hard to fit in even today and that he would always be there for him if he ever needed to talk. 

After that, Will and Nico became very close and Nico had harbored a huge crush on Will.

Percy and Jason had even gotten the whole camp to start _shipping_ them.

Whatever that meant.

And although Nico liked Will a lot, and the whole camp had told Nico that Will liked him back, he wasn't sure Will _actually_ liked him.

What if he didn't? 

He just wasn't ready.

Or did he just not have the courage to face his feelings?

"Do it!!" Percy whispered intensly in Nico's ear.

" **SHALALALALALA MY OH MY!!**

**WHY IS WILL SO SHY?**

**JUST GO AND KISS NICO**!!"

Nico turned on his heels to see Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso standing behind a shocked Percy and singing to Nico and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading everyone! you've reached the end!!
> 
>  
> 
> jkjk i have a few more chapters planned. 
> 
> i've been trying to update once a day, but tomorrow's my birthday and i'll be going to Knott's so i dont know how much time i'll have to write
> 
> anyway, thanks so much for reading this even though its pure shit!!!


	5. The Truth Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings were let out of cages, Nico was either pale or blushing, what's new?
> 
> nico and will finally find each other and Leo is a cheeky little shit
> 
> again, what's new?

Still Nico's POV

"What the f-" annabeth cut Percy off with a kiss and an embrace that looked like it squeezed the life out of Percy.

"It's so good to see you, Seaweed Brain!! I've missed you so much!!" She kissed him again.

"You too, Wise Girl!! What are you doing here?" A confused and happy Percy asked his girlfriend.

"I was going to have a coffee with Leo and Calypso before I headed over to your house and bring you some, but it turns out you already were planning on getting coffee." She handed him a warm cup. "Also, I saw will and Nico on a date-"

"It's not a date!!" Nico protested.

"Take it easy, sunshine." Will calmed Nico.

Leo wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth continued, "-and I thought I would be a responsible member of the Solangelo club and do something."

"Wait! You guys have a club shipping us?!" Will asked.

Percy said, "Well, I'm very proud of you Annabeth! I have trained you well. I was actually about to do the same thing, but my plan failed."

"Ptff. Obviously. My plan was already in action and mine never fail. I am a child of Athena." Annabeth bragged to her boyfriend.

Leo butt in. "Okay, but can we talk about Nico and Will? They still need to kiss."

 _Damnit_! Nico silently cursed himself for not trying to get out of this before they remembered.

"Right." Annabeth remembered what she was doing in the first place. "Whenever you're ready." She winked at Nico and Will and gave them a thumbs up.  Leo snapped, shot finger guns at him, and gave him a cheesy grin.  

"Guys-" Nico started but he was cut off.

"No, I'm tired of you two dancing around each other and pretending you don't like the other! Let me prove it to you: Nico do you like Will?" Leo half screamed.

"Um... Yes?...-" Nico realized what had just come out of his mouth. "-Wait why am I telling you this?!? It's none of your-"

"Wait, back it up." Will smiled. "Did I hear that correctly? You like me, too?"

Nico looked at his feet, concentrating extremely hard on the intricate designs of the wooden floor.  Wow. Who knew that lines could be so interesting?

Nico braced for all of the ridicule that was to come.  He knew that Will was gay too, but he would never fall for anyone of Nico's type.  Children of the underworld were meant to be alone.  He waited for the anger and confusion to wash over Will.

But it never came. 

Instead, Will leaned across the table and kissed Nico on the cheek.

Will blushed.

Nico paled.  

He then realized that in the latter exchange that had occured, Nico had missed a very important phrase that had come out of Will's mouth.  

_Too._

Will had said  _You like me too?_

He was not ready for this. Did Will just outright say he had a crush on Nico? Was it just wishful thinking?

"W-what?" Nico eventually managed.

"Yes, Nico di Angelo. I like you. Actually,that's an understatement.  I love you. Ever since we first met, I have seen you and- how do I say this- I have had a crush on you for a while, but I was too scared to admit it because of was afraid we wouldn't be friends anymore." Will said.

It dawned on Nico that whenever Will had taken him out to lunch, or dragged him out of bed in the morning, or taken him to the beach in order to get some sun on his sickly pale skin, Will might have been trying to tell him something. That he enjoyed Nico's company and cared about him enough to distract him from all of the hardships in his life.   

Or when Will had complimented his eyes, or how good his skinny jeans looked, or fixed his hair for him, that it might have been... flirting? 

He realized that he had not done anything to really move their friendship along and had instead tried to push Will away as much as possible to dull his feelings and not lose another person to the side of his enemies.  

"N-no," Nico managed eventually.  "It's ok W-will. I like you too. I also assumed you'd hate me if I told you and I didn't want to damage our friendship. If you would even call it that." Nico stuttered.

"And that kiss was crappy. I deserve a better one." Nico added with a sly smile.

Will got up from the table and pretty much ran around to where Nico was sitting and pulled him out of his chair. He then pressed his lips to Nico's. They tasted like vanilla and filled Nico with happiness and satisfaction.

He pulled away and looked into Will's deep blue eyes. They were like the sky. Endless, like you could stare into them all day.

"So is this a date?" Nico asked Will.

"Yeah. I guess it is after all." Will smiled.

He never wanted to leave that position, Will's strong arms wrapped around his torso, but then he remembered they were in public and quickly sat down again. A scarlet blush illuminating his face. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso were all staring at them. Leo was holding a video camera pointed directly at the two of them.  

"Well, the Stolls will be proud of this!" Leo said, looking at the video of Nico and Will.

Nico facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading! please leave a comment down below and tell me if you liked it, why or why not, and what I could do to improve myself! any kind of feedback is appreciated!! 
> 
> next chapter will probably be Will and then i think i'll try to introduce some of the other characters.


	6. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're leaving!!

WILL'S POV 

Will couldn't believe it. He had had a crush on Nico for a long time, but he didn't want to ruin a good friendship.

He and Nico had just kissed for the first time. And Leo had caught the entire thing on tape.

"VALDEZ!" Will barked at Leo, "You cheeky little ffffffff-"

He was interrupted by Leo running off, jumping in his car (which was a bright red convertible he had built himself), honking twice , and then speeding off. 

Percy grinned at Annabeth and gave her a high five.

"Wow guys. Real mature there. What are you, like five?" Nico rolled his eyes.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at Nico.

"Okay so three?" Nico laughed.

***Switchity switch to PERCY'S POV*** 

"Let's go back to my apartment!" Percy said changing the subject. "I'm hungry and we need to cook the chicken and dye it blue!"

Annabeth butt in here"We are not having a blue chicken! I will let you make blue cookies, but I will not, Perseus Jackson, eat a blue chicken." She calmed down at this point. "Who am I kidding? You aren't even cooking. Hazel is."

Hazel, they had realised, was a very good cook. They were all jealous of Frank, Piper, and Jason because they got to be around her all year and eat her delicious, gourmet meals. She had even started cooking for some of her other friends at Camp Jupiter.

Percy pouted and looked at the ground. "Fine."

"But I need to put these bags down," he said holding up the bags of food he had picked up earlier on his way home from school. "My arms hurt."

"Weakling." Annabeth teased as she picked up three bags in one hand and walked out of the cafe, Percy in tow.

***Switchity switch switch back to WILL'S POV***

"Well," Will said to Nico. "I guess this is the part where we have to leave too."

"Ok," Nico said smiling at Will. It lifted his spirits seeing him this happy.

They held hands as they walked outside and made their way to Percy's apartment complex.

And for once, Nico walked with a purpose.

That alone made Will the happiest he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm okay i think im gonna post the rest of the ones i've written and then im gonna abandon it. iM sOrrY oKAy


	7. idiots in love show up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas?
> 
> WHAT tHe AcTual fUcK gUyS?!?! -jason at some point

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. Nico and will had finally found each other. After years of trying they had bonded over some stupid mistletoe. Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?

Percy and I had left the cafe earlier than the new couple and they had taken Percy's pegasus stomped Prius to the airport to pick up jason, piper, Hazel, and frank.

The airport was only a short distance from Percy's apartment, so we swung by on our way home.

When we got to the arrivals pick up, we found our friends very quickly. They were very hard to miss.

Piper was wearing her normal tattered jeans, but had on a very loud, yellow top with a lion on it.

Jason also wore jeans and the camp Jupiter T-shirt.

Hazel looked like a normal girl with a white crop top and black leggings.

FrAnk, or what I assumed was frank, was in a cat carrier being hauled around by Hazel. Probably so they didn't have to pay for another plane ticket. This time, he was an orange taBby cat with some grey stripes.

They piled into the back of the Prius with Jason and piper on outsides and poor Hazel squished in the middle of the backseat between them. Frank had been taken out of his carrier and was sleeping on hazels lap.

After we said hello and caught up with what had been happening in Cali, Percy finally announced "Jason, you will never believe what you missed. Shit has gone down within the past hour."

Eager to learn more, Jason leaned in. "WhAt happened?"

"You'll hAve to see for yourself. You won't believe it if I told you."

They sat in silence for the rest of the short car ride.  
•••••••••Time skippity skip to when they get home and switchhhhhhhh to Percy's POV••••••••  
I unlocked the front door expecting to find the place empty because I had just gotten home. Instead I was surprised by Leo and calypso jumping out of sneaky hiding places as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"BOO!" They screamed At the same time.

"Aah. Very funny. You scared me so much."

As soon as she stepped foot in my place, piper rushed to the bathroom.

Frank had turned back into a human at this point, so he and Jason had sat themselves on the couch and were trying to decide what video game we should play this time.

Hazel had gone into the kitchen and had started preparing all the food I had gotten earlier.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Annabeth went over to answer it. I assumed it was Nico and will. I couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they found out that they were a couple now. I secretly hoped they were holding hands.

Annabeth swung open the door and what I saw was even better than I had imagined.

All jaws, including mine, dropped so low they almost touched the floor.

Will had his arm wrapped around Nico's shoulder and they both had crazy, stupid grins on their faces.

"Merry Christmas?" They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why this one's in first person but i'm not gonna change it


	8. jason the sappy father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watch your fucking language!" came Annabeth's voice from the kitchen. 
> 
> Jason smashed at Mario Kart

Nico's POV

As will and Nico made their way through the streets of manhattan to Percy's apartment, they held hands. For the first time, Nico was not self conscious about being seen holding another guy's hand. Before now, he thought that Will was just being his friend because he felt bad for him and was awkward because he didn't really like him. Now he realized that will was being his friend because he loved him and was awkward because he had a crush on him.

Eventually they made it to Percy's apartment complex and knocked on the door.

Nico was out of breath since he had sprinted up the stairs, "whew. That was an adventure but we finally made it!!"

"Yeah," will replied sarcastically. "It took. Whole ten minutes to walk here."

He rolled his eyes.

Will put his arm around Nico's shoulder and kissed his forehead.

Nico blushed.

Annabeth swung the door open and Nico and will saw the horrified/surprised/excited expressions everyone wore(thats where the "whAT tHE aCtuAL fUcK gUYs?!?-jason" comes in).

They were going to shout in unison, "Merry Christmas!!"

But, what ended up happening was a confused look and a question of "Merry Christmas?"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

 _I should have expected this_ , Nico realized. _I forgot that Jason was coming._ He and Percy have been behind that whole "

He and Percy have been behind that whole "solangelo club" thing. Whatever that meant.

Nico's half sister came out of the kitchen and greeted them with a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Neeks!! HOw have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

Nico blushed at the nickname that his sister had given him years before.

Will smiled down at Nico and Nico tried to hide his face. "Neeks huh?

"Don't call me that." Nico pulled his maroon beanie over his face in attempt to hide his flushed face.

Hazel just laughed.

***swwwwwitch to JASON's POV*

Jason was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that solangelo was real. His ship was sailing. All of his dreams were coming true! Now if he only could just get Phan to sAil... but that's a story for another time!

sOLaNGelO wAs ReAl

He didn't know what to say. Jason just ran over to the two boys and gave them a big bro hug.

"Grrrrrmphh!" Nico struggled under Jason's strong grip.

Jason was starting to tear up. "My children... My children... They're growing up... pretty soon I'll bet you'll get... you'll get married..."Jason managed to say between sobs.

Nico then managed to push Jason away.

"Geezez fuck Jason!! Don't get so excited. We literally poured our hearts out less than twenty minutes ago. Give us a fucking minute."

"Watch your fucking language!" came Annabeth's voice from the kitchen.

Then percy came in cradling a disc and a box of video game controllers.

"Who's up for ten player Mario Kart?"

"tHen pREsenTs!!" Leo screamed through a mouthful of blue cookie.

It was gonna be a good Christmas and Jason hoped for many more to come.

He had to remind himself that demigods rarely had a chance to relax like this and it might be one of the last with them all there.

Jason smashed at Mario Kart.

nothing new. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright!! how was that ending? i hope i didn't upset anyone with anything but i think im gonna leave it here. if you want to finish it go right ahead i think im gonna orphan it. 
> 
> also feel free to stop by my Tumblr and say hello!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/karikaz2y5 
> 
> (i dont know how to compress the link but please stop by)

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it?!?!?////im gonna post the rest of it at some point, but leave me a comment if you like it? thanks and have a lovely day!
> 
> also, feel free to stop by my tumblr and say hello! i'd really appreciate it!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychicphangirl


End file.
